Hating Slytherins
by listeninggame
Summary: Harry hated Slytherins. "Daddy's hitting Mommy!" "She's my friend!" "AVADA KEDAVRA!" "Jeff! Please! Stop!" "Well, you also liked the last one and he's gone, too. You really shouldn't get too attached to people." "You will not defy me!"WHACK"You will sit at that table and you will act like you enjoy it!"WHACK Acting all high and mighty. Who do they think they are?
1. Hating Slytherins

Harry hated Slytherins. Harry scanned the Slytherins on the other side of the potions classroom. They all looked haughty and proud. They enjoyed pushing people down. They didn't care who they hurt.

Take Daphne Greengrass for example. She was sitting the front desk closest to Snape on the other side of the room, charming her nails different colors. She was so vain and selfish.

_"Shh, Astoria. Don't cry."_

_"But he's hitting her! Daddy's hitting Mommy!"_

_"Shh... shh... just stay in the closet. Don't leave."_

_"I'm so scared, Daphne."_

_"I will die before letting him touch you."_

And then there's Theodore Nott. So nonchalant. Sneering down on those who were "unworthy" of his attention: Muggles and muggleborns and halfbloods.

_"You disgrace!"_

_"Mum, I di-"_

_"Associating with Muggles!"_

_"She's my friend!"_

_"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"_

_"No! Melanie!"_

_"Theodore, you will learn one day of your place above filth like that."_

Tracey Davis sat the row over, reading a book. Probably on the Dark Arts. Tracey especially liked that sort of stuff.

_"_CRUCIO!_"_

_"Aaaaah!"_

_"Enjoying it, Sister?"_

_"Jeff! Please! Stop!"_

_"This is your future, Tracey. These are the Dark Arts."_

Next to Tracey, Pansy Parkinson was screeching about something or other. She was so arrogant and full of herself. Pansy looked over at Draco and winked. Rolling his eyes, Draco turned back to his work. Harry bet that she thought she was every man's dream.

_"Dad! Please, stop it!"_

_"Stop crying, Pansy! You belong to me!"_

_"Dad, I don't want to do this anymore!"_

_"Well, your mother left, so you'll have to suffice."_

Seated next to Draco was Blaise Zabini. He was a famed two-timer. He didn't give a damn about anyone's feelings but his.

_"Mummy?"_

_"Yes, Blaise."_

_"Where is Mr. Cor- I mean, where is _Dad_?"_

_"He isn't your father any longer. I've found a new husband, twice as rich. You'll be meeting him next week."_

_"But I really liked Mr. Cornfoot."_

_"Yes, well, you also liked the last one and he's gone, too. You really shouldn't get too attached to people, Blaise."_

_"Who was my real dad?"_

_"I can't remember. It was so long ago. It doesn't really matter. He's gone, too."_

_"Oh. Okay."_

Harry then looked over at Draco. Draco was turned around in his chair now, blatantly ignoring Snape's lecture. Of course, Snape didn't say anything. Not to the high and mighty Draco Malfoy. Oh heavens, no. Draco could do whatever he wanted, because he was "pureblood."

_"Daddy, can I leave?_

_"No."_

_"But Aunt Bella is really scary."_

_"You are to remain at this table and stay silent."_

_"But, Da-"_

_"Please, excuse me and my son."_

_"Daddy, that hurts."_

_"You will not defy me!"_

_**WHACK**_

_"You will sit at that table and you will act like you enjoy it!"_

_**WHACK**_

_"Malfoys never cry. We never show emotion. Now wipe your face and smile. We're going back upstairs."_

Who gave them the right to prance around like gods and treat everyone else like dirt? Who do they think they are? Harry hated Slytherins._  
_


	2. Loathing Gryffindors

Draco loathed Gryffindors. Draco smirked as Ron helped Harry up off the ground. Is there anything mor fun than tripping the Boy-Who-Lived and then watching him search frantically for his glasses? The fun was short lived, however, because, a second later, Hermione had her wand to his throat and a snarl twisting her mouth.

A crowd had gathered for another fight. He recognized familiar, scowling faces in the crowd, most attached to Gryffindors. Nasty, brutish Gryffindors.

Like Lavender Brown. She looked near tears, that one. She was putting on a brave face probably in an attempt to not ruin her make-up. Courageous my arse. Lavender Brown was a shallow slut.

_"M-mummy?"_

_"What do you want, you slut?"_

_"M-mummy, I-I think you've had enough f-for tonight."_

_"I'll tell you when I've had enough, you ungrateful swine!"_

_"Mummy, I don't-"_

_**CRASH**_

_"If you don't want me to hit your ugly face with the bottle, you better shut up and listen next time!"_

And then there's that squib, Neville Longbottom. If there was ever a person whose sole existence was a waste of space entirely, it'd be Neville. How did he even get into Hogwarts?

_"Stop your crying. You're father would be ashamed to see you crying."_

_"I-I'm sorry, Gr-Grandmum. I-I'll try har-harder."_

_"Yes, well, I can't really blame you, can I? It's not you're fault that you're just a squib."_

And, of course, there's Ginny Weasley. Some of her fellow Gryffindorks were struggling to hold her back. Pathetic, really. Clinging to Harry like she does.

_"No, you _DON'T _understand. You're all leaving me behind. Again."_

_"Oh, cheer up, Gin. It's only a year until you leave for Hogwarts, too."_

_"But then what? Are you all going to ignore me again? Pretend I'm not there. Of course, you are. I'm only your dumb little sister."_

_"Ginny, stop being so dramat-"_

_"You know what? You'd think with six older brothers I wouldn't be so lonely all the time."_

And let's not forget Hermione Granger. Buck-toothed, bushy-haired, nerdy mudblood. Really, what could possibly cause a person to be so self-righteous all the time?

_"Look! It's Hermione! Hey, Her-whiney!"_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"The monster speaks! Ha ha ha!"_

_"Go away."_

_"Is little, loser Hermione going to cry? Run away to her only friends, her books?"_

Ronald Weasley is also a pitiful being. Always shoved to the side by his "amazing" friends. Ugly _and_ stupid. Can it get any worse?

_"Mummy! Mummy, look! I lost a tooth!"_

_"Oh, that's amazing, Percy dear. Fred! Fred, don't touch that!"_

_"But, Mummy, I'm Ron."_

_"Yes, yes, of course. Charlie! That's for dinner!"_

_"But, Mummy, I-"_

_"Dear, Mummy's busy now. I'll see it later."_

_"It's bleedi-"_

_"_Later_, dear."_

Harry Potter stood up from the ground and faced him. His famed scar poked out from the rat's nest he calls his hair. Everyone may think he's some great hero and such a saint, but all he really is is a spoiled brat with an addiction to the limelight.

_"Boy! Boy, wake up! Go make the breakfast!"_

_"Yes, sir!"_

_"Don't sass me, boy!"_

_"That wasn't sass, sir."_

_"If you talk back to me one more time, I will lock you under the stairs for two whole days."_

Why did Hogwarts even bother with Gryffindor? Why did they still put up with stuck-up, holier-than-thou Gryffindor? Draco loathed Gryffindors.

* * *

**A lot of people took my other story, Hating Slytherins, as Harry- or Gryffindor-bashing. I honestly don't understand why people think so highly of the Slytherins. Sure, they've been through a lot, but immediately assuming no one els****e has is just as bad as how people stereotype Slytherins. And just because Slytherins have been through a lot does not mean they can push other people down like they do. No one is innocent in the prejudice fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Just shedding some light.**

**I reread Hating Slytherins and decided that instead of five stories of physical abuse and one story of emotional abuse, I'd do vice-versa. I think it turned out well. Except for Harry's. I didn't do Harry any justice in this fic. Sorry. Hating Slytherins was much better in general, but I felt like I had to do this.**

**EDIT: So, I wrote Loathing Gryffindors as a sort of resonse to Hating Slytherins, but not as many people read it so I'm uploading it as the second chapter to Hating Slytherins.**

**Basically, Lissy**


End file.
